Undeniable Desires
by Draco loves Harry
Summary: Will Anna make a deal with the Devil? Is Dracula really dead? What will happen to Transylvania? Read on to find out!
1. Devils and Vampires

/So this is what Hell feels like/ thought Anna Valerious.  
  
/I guess I'll just have to make a deal with the Devil because it is not my time to die./  
  
"Who goes there? Who wishes to speak to me?"  
  
"It is I, Anna Valerious, last of my family. I wish to make a deal."  
  
"Name your terms Valerian!"  
  
"Take me back to Earth, to Transylvania, make me whole again. I wish to feel the whisper of the wind and the stinging bite of the cold!"  
  
"Well, you can't have it all, therefore, I will send you back, but you will go as a Vampire, and to accompany you I will once again resurrect Count Ladislaus Dracula!"  
  
"No, not Dracula!"  
  
"Hush now, it is done!"  
  
And with that the transaction was complete. The next thing she knew she was lying on the cold, snowy ground outside Dracula's Castle, and Dracula was lying right beside her. 


	2. The Taste of Blood

Blood seeped through her fangs and the shiny liquid dripped from her mouth.  
  
/So this is what its like to be a vampire/ Anna thought.  
  
She had just drained her first Transylvanian.  
  
"So my love, how does the blood taste?"  
  
"Better than I ever could have hoped."  
  
"Good, come with me, we shall have the time of our lives! Come Anna, you do not have to fear me! I will help you to sustain life."  
  
"Where will we go?"  
  
"To my other castle. It is much more luxurious than this one. We will stay away from civilization until you get used to your new body."  
  
"Fine, but you will not try to put any moves on me or trick me!"  
  
Dracula chuckles.  
  
"Very well then."  
  
So off they flew to his castle in the Alps.  
  
/Now we shall be all alone. I shall be the only one to see her. I will make this beauty mine!/  
  
Dracula brimmed with joy and happiness at the thought of this.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Stay tuned for chp 3!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Count VonRoo

It would be nice to say the journey to the Count's castle was undisturbed, but then what fun would that be? Not everything always goes as you plan it. There are always some snags along the way.  
  
They were scant halfway to the castle when they met one of the Count's associates. His name was Count VonRoo. He was around 300 years old, tall, blonde hair which was extraordinarily long, and stunningly beautiful. No girl could take her eyes from him once she had seen him. He was each girls one and only desire.  
  
"Good evening Count. Am I mistaken? I could have sworn I heard that you were vanquished by Van Helsing."  
  
"Alas, you are not mistaken, but once again, I have come back, and this time with a prize."  
  
He indicated towards Anna who was looking quite peaky.  
  
"Ah how lovely. Pleased to meet you Miss. And may I ask what your business with the Count is at such a time?"  
  
"You may, but I doubt you'll get an answer. It seems to me that you haven't quite introduced yourself yet, and seeing as I'm not in the mood for visitors I suggest that you hasten to do so."  
  
"Many pardons Miss. I am Count VonRoo of England. I am a good relation of the Count's. We have known each other for quite some time now. I am here only because I happened to see you from a distance and thought you might like it if I dropped in to say hello."  
  
"Well, I am terribly sorry Lestat but we have to be going now. I shall contact you later at a good time."  
  
"Very well. Have a nice day Anna!"  
  
Once he was out of sight they set off again, but Anna was uneasy.  
  
"Count, how did Lestat know my name?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. He's probably heard of you before, and just recognized you. Probably did it just to give you a scare. I wouldn't worry yourself about it. We should be almost there. Are you hungry at all?"  
  
"Actually, yes. I am feeling a little hungry. Perhaps we could have a rest break and get something to eat."  
  
"Ah, this looks like a good spot."  
  
So they breaked, and Anna managed to catch a rabbit and a raccoon. They weren't the best of animals, but they would have to do for the time being. They couldn't be seen in a town, and it would take some time to teach Anna to hunt properly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Once done they resumed their flight. Estimated time of arrival = 1 hour and 35 minutes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Well, here we are. Hope you like it. It's the best accommodation I have."  
  
They walked up the front steps, and two huge Redwood doors opened before them to reveal......  
  
A/N: Duh dun duh dun! (plays scary music) STAY TUNED!!!! 


End file.
